


It Felt Perfect

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, POV Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Lydia back to his house after the events of episode 3x07 'Currents'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for episode 3x07!
> 
> Based on a request by hodoh.tumblr.com.

I can't move. No matter how much I will it, I can't move my limbs. They're frozen in place beyond my control. I can't speak. I can hardly breathe.

"Lydia..." Stiles grabbed me from behind before I could hit the ground, and that was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up in a bedroom. Not my own. I looked around and noticed blue walls decorated with a few posters, some piles of clothes scattered on the floor, and a computer desk. And Stiles. Stiles was sitting on his chair right at the side of the bed, his chin resting in his hands. His mouth drooped and he snored lightly. Is that drool?

"Stiles," I whispered sharply. No response. "Stiles!"

"W-wha-what, what?" he jerked suddenly and fell back onto the floor as the chair wheels rolled out from under him. "Ow... I'm good, I'm-I'm okay," he groaned, still half-asleep, trying to scramble back up to his feet. I looked at him in awe.

"Stiles, what am I doing here?"

"You fainted," Stiles began as he pushed himself up off the floor. "You uh, you fainted... at Derek's. You know... you know with what happened..."

"Yes, I know what happened. I mean why am I here?" I tried to keep my composure when I realized that what happened to Boyd wasn't just a nightmare. I hoped he didn't notice my voice begin to shake a bit.

"Well... I wasn't gonna leave you at Derek's," Stiles seemed confident in his answer.

"So why didn't you take me home?" I was genuinely curious as to what his answer would be.

"You... I... uh..." he stammered. "Yeah, good question."

I sat up in his bed, which was really comfortable, and turned to face him. "What about everyone else?"

"They're all home. My dad's out, you know, a lot of stuff going on tonight."

I took a deep breath before remembering Stiles was the one that grabbed me before I fell and that it would probably be a good idea to at least thank him for it. So I did, and he replied with a heart-warming smile. I couldn't help but smirk.

"So... can I go home now?"

"What? No! I mean, no, it's not safe. Not right now..." his expression changed suddenly. "Lydia... you're a target. Because of your... you know. Powers," he spoke low.

"But that's not the only reason you brought me here," I teased, trying to lighten the situation.

"What? What are you talking about?" he grew nervous quickly. I simply smiled, got up from the bed and made for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't leave, Lydia," he became stern.

"Stiles. I'm sure there is no threat to my life in your kitchen. I'm hungry."

"Oh. Uh, yeah, help yourself," he sunk back into his chair, relieved.

I was standing in front of his refrigerator when I heard his heavy footsteps scurry down the stairs and saw him basically leap into the kitchen. "I should probably help you out," he said as opened cabinets and drawers and banged plates and silverware together in an effort to set the table for me. I couldn't deny it, he was being adorable. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

"There," he finally said, breathing heavily. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "All..." he straightened the fork next to the plate he had set down, "set." I stood there, unsure of what to say, because I had only grabbed some hummus and multi-grain tortilla chips from the shelf, and I didn't need the dining room table.

"I was actually thinking I could just... bring this up to your room?"

"Oh! Of course! I mean, in case you're ever in need of, uh, a full meal, you know, a nice dinner... this will be here. All set. For you. No worries." I caught sight of him catching up behind me as I climbed the stairs.

I sat back down on his bed and cracked open the bowl of hummus and reached into the bag for a chip. I tilted the bag towards him, offering some, but he declined. He told me to eat up, because I needed the nourishment. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I appreciated his concern.

We sat in silence for more than a while. I was laying down on his bed while he sat in what looked like an uncomfortable position on his computer chair, playing on his phone. I had caught him sneaking glances at me a few times out of the corner of my eye.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Uh... what?"

"On the bed. You look uncomfortable. And this _is_ your bed, after all." What was I doing? I felt bad for the kid, I couldn't deny that. But there was something more.

"I... uh... okay, yeah, sure..." he stammered not only with his words but his feet as he almost tripped over himself in the two steps from the chair to the bed. Cautiously, he set himself down on the bed, sitting up at first for a while, then finally resting his head on the pillow.

"So... am I staying the night?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess. I mean it won't be safe until morning. Actually, it probably won't be safe in the morning either... but safer. A little bit. I think."

I sighed. "How long will I be in danger?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Lydia, look," he sat up and turned to me, "I know this must suck for you. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I know it sucks. You didn't ask for this... none of us did. But that's just how things are. Not much we can do about it. So... we gotta just do what we can to stay alive." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Stiles..." I began. I sat up and we were only a few inches from each other. I reached for his hand and slid mine under his. I felt his fingers wrap around mine. "You're a great friend. Thank you for... all of this. For caring so much."

I shouldn't have said friend. I saw the lights nearly go out in his eyes when I said it, and I didn't even mean it. I didn't see him as just a friend. But confessing that out loud just felt weird. I was never too good at communicating how I felt. So I showed it.

Spontaneously, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I brought my other hand up to his neck and held it there. I felt his body rising with mine, like it had been awakened. His hand squeezed mine a little.

We broke apart and looked each other in the eye for a second before he took both of his hands to my face and kissed me again. He was warm and his breathing deepened. I put my hand to his chest and felt his heart beat getting faster. I ran my other hand through his messy hair and against the outline of his jaw, then circled back to his hair again. It felt soft between my fingers.

He moaned softly before we separated again. "I... um... wow..."

"Shh," I quieted him. "Don't ruin it."

"Lydia, I..."

"You've been waiting for that for all of your life. I know," I cut him off.

He just exhaled into a warm, infectious smile, and I couldn't help but become infected by it.

We slept through the night together, with my back pressed against his torso and his arm wrapped over my shoulder.

It felt perfect.


End file.
